Beyond Grasp
by yuune1990
Summary: Being aware of your short comings is very important, especially when you find yourself in the parameters of an insert fanfiction. Do not interact with established characters and thus, keep the cannon on track. The problem is, when characters start interacting with you.
1. Chapter 1

**Man, why you looking at me? I don't own any of this shit.**

He almost died, without doing anything significant.

On Christmas no less. He didn't really have anyone at home to really care or celebrate with him, but it was the principal of the matter. Getting t-boned in an intersection due to a failing suspension and an iced street was hardly a way to enjoy the holiday but one could never be truly safe on wintery asphalt. It was like blinking. One second your swearing and hoping your shit Subaru wont merge with your side by force and the next moment your opening your eyes with a migraine and feeling less familiar with your body. The sheer whiteness of the room signaled his placement in a hospital.

Huh, he was pretty sure he died but his own breathing tipped him towards his apparent survival. He could of sworn he was done for. I mean, he had seen it happen outside of his power. That truck was bigger and going faster, and honestly, he should be flatter than he felt, but his body twitched wherever he tried to move, fighting against the strange numbness he assumed was some kind of anesthetic. Huh. He supposed he would be back in working order shortly if his body was still in one piece. No break from work…

What the hell was he thinking about?! He was given a chance to continue to experience! to feel! and that was invaluable! There was so much he hadn't experienced in his life. Thinking on what a boring life he had led, it made him a bit teary. He had squandered his time on monotony and survival. Grinding his life away with little conscious mind, just to pay for a house and eat. Never really living past his days in the university. Hell, he hadn't even fallen in love. He had too many things he wanted to do to let this be it.  
He'd recover, use his days of vacation, maybe head to Hawaii, pick up a hobby; live a little. And when he got back, he'd go out, hopefully meet new people with similar interests, maybe if he was lucky, fall in love. He would take this chance, become more then the cog he felt he was. Hell, he'd even get in contact with his sister, the little bitch, see how she was holding up. Maybe be an actual uncle to the annoying tike she had produced.

Before he could make further plans, someone entered his room, a nurse, by the look of her youngness. She entered and after a moment noticed his consciousness. She let a fake smile fall into place once our eyes met. He responded in kind and she spoke. "Its good to see you awake, you've been out for a while. If you will excuse me for a moment, I need to get the doctor so he can examine your condition." She made to leave the room, and his mouth moved before he could think. "If you wouldn't mind miss…" She looked back with a raised brow "Lily." "Miss Lily, if its not too inconvenient, would you mind sending for some food, I don't know how long I was out, but I feel famished." Her smile felt more forced as she nodded before leaving the room with an 'Excuse me.'

Now that he thought on it, his voice sounded off to him, but then again, he was probably seeing the effect of the accident and the drugs. As his mind drew into what he would do once he was out of the care center, time moved faster than he anticipated as his thoughts on what his niece looked like were interrupted by the door opening to let a wary looking man in his forties in. he looked tired beyond belief but put on a good front, smiling more sincerely then the nurse though still feeling on the forced side.

He walked forward and sat at the stool beside his bed, adjusted his glasses as he looked at the pad in his hand before returning his eyes to his own. "Well young man, I have had younger than you in my care but not for something this strange." He wasn't that young, he was 27, hardly that young. And what? Car crashes happened all the time. What th- "Awakening ones aura has a multitude of effects on someone but knocking someone out, well that's the first I've had to witness." … Come again? "That's not to say that the awakening had any problems. In fact, you have more than a typical adult hunter would have. Maybe that's why It knocked you out." I don't- "Well its not too much of a problem, you should be good to leave at anytime, just wait until your parents arrive, they'll sign the paperwork and take you home before you know it." But his parents were dead! They had been for two years now! Why would…

"Doctor… does that pad hold my personal information?" The doctors eyebrows rose and he nodded his Head. "Yes, why do you ask?" His throat felt dry and his mind was too shaken to notice his quickened heart beat. "May I take a look at my file? I want to make sure my parents didn't mess anything up." He tried to force a jovial note into his voice. The doctor gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders, passing the pad to him.

He felt his mind short out and his heart stop for a moment. His mind could not rationalize, for it was bizarre. He could hardly speak for a few moments before he gulped and slowly lifted his head to look the doctor again. "Doctor, is there a mirror I could borrow for a moment?" His voice trembled in urgency, unrecognizable to his own ears. The man took on a confused look, squinting his eyes but getting up none the less, speaking but unheard over the heart in his ear. He opened one of the cupboards spaced around the room and removed the mirror and offered it. He reached out and grasped it with hands not his own, arms shivering. The mirror wobbled in his trembling hands before it revealed a head that was not his own.

He was hyper ventilating as he stared at a face that shown with horror and fear. He distantly heard a concerned voice from far away "…Cela…ladon Te…wha..rong…" the mirror shattered and red joined white as his eyes blurred.

No thought could be made. He was a tornado, a storm. He was emotion alone. He curled into himself and released a cry unconsciously, wracked and torn. Loss remained lodged in his throat as sound unbidden rose. He cried with all that he was, for it was all he could do in this moment of emotional purging. He mourned, and fell into darkness a wallowing thing of empty.

 **So I'm starting a new thing. We'll see where this can go and where I take it. Im finicky when I write so hopefully I update this often if college permits it. Anyway, I hope to see you on the next update.**

 **Don't forget to review cause I am shit!**


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke the next morning feeling horrible.

It was amazing how a night of rest could clear one's mind. The problem being that the picture was all the clearer, and thusly more depressing. It wasn't that he had much to live for in his previous realm. He was simply working to live, only living in the books he seldom plucked from the internet at night. He had few friends he kept in contact with and the only family he had was his older sister which he hadn't seen since their parent's funeral. All he really had to look forward to was paying off his house and sleeping after a long day.

So, finding yourself in an unfamiliar body, in a hospital, unaware of the life this body has led so far, was quite disgruntling. At first, he had been under the assumption that his life was over, but now, he felt as if he could do more now than he had before. He had the experience of a young adult. He could play this game again, more efficiently and with less mistakes. Maybe he could have some fun too.

That was his plan, until he explained his amnesia to the doctor when he checked on him again. After explaining his situation (being an amnesiac with a lot of rudimentary knowledge), the man had simply looked confused, said they would perform some tests, and inform his parents. The doctor didn't seem surprised at all, more curious then anything. after a short inquisition, they explained his situation.

They assumed he had a 'Semblance' that effected his mind in some way. He kept silent since he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about. the doctor then explained that he had been a part of the aura awakening ceremony when he and the instructor fell unconscious. He had no idea what that meant but he now had the idea firm in his mind that he was not in Kansas anymore

They sent him home after a day of testing and questions. His parents dropped in and received the bad news. After an awkward report from the doctor, they took me home. They took it better than most parents from what he could tell: No tears at least, just plenty of shocked emoting's. it helped that his acting was good. He had told them what they wanted to hear, that he didn't remember them, but that he would be the best son he could be. they gave a small sad smile and a family hug before we set off.

He got some actual clothes before they left, apparently, this was what I was wearing before being knocked into this body. It was a tan brown t-shirt with some olive-green cargo pants. At least my previous tenants taste in clothing was pretty good. After I got dressed and my family signed me off, we left for my new home.

From the house and the car, I could tell the family was somewhere in the middle class. It was a fairly sized house, about 3 rooms, a kitchen and a living room. He broke the silence they had assumed sense they left the hospital with a request as towards his room. They seemed to shake themselves out of their haze and directed him towards a room in the back of the house.

His room was…adolescent. Clothes strewn about his room, a desk, covered in figurines of black and white. His dresser had a stereo, a lamp, and various other miscellaneous objects. He went about checking his entire room and found it as he expected; chaotically organized. Trash was under the bed instead of in the actual trash can, his bed was a disaster of blankets and pillows, his closet was an amalgamation of an actual closet and a storage area, and all his clothes were not actually in his drawer but on the floor. It was a teenager's room. It would have to do.

After setting his bed up, he laid in the plush mattress and contemplate what he would do now that he had some room to move. He would have to decide how to figure out this new world in the morning because exhaustion had crept into his form and left his eyes heavy. He would sleep on it he supposed and let himself fall into the dark nothing.

 **Hey! Sorry for the lack of actual content in this chapter but I was having trouble getting through this portion at the moment and will probably revise and rewrite it in the future so it's not shit. I am going to try to regularly update this so it should be getting more stuff soon. I'm going to be flushing out the parents, make some actual world building, do some dialogue, and actually start the story progression in the next few chapters. Later on, after this has gotten to a decent word count, I'll probably rewrite and improve a lot of it so that it transitions more smoothly. Hopefully I can keep to a schedule but I highly doubt that. Expect sporadic updates throughout this month and the next. Please review and give me some critiques, I most probably need it.**


End file.
